Bitter Sweet Revenge
by Wannabe X-man
Summary: A man from New York makes a pit stop in Charming to get his bike tuned up. There something about him that don't seem quite right. The Son's find out what it is once they realize his past connection to Juice who greets the painfully familiar face with a bloody reunion. Juice is faced with revisiting a piece of his heart that he had buried long ago. Warning -Talk of Child abuse


Echoes From A Life Before

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy, no profit intended!

...

A motorcycle pulled up in theTeller-Morrow garage on a warm spring afternoon on a day where, surprisingly nothing chaotic was happening. The Sons of Anarchy MC had finally reached a period of calm after what had seemed like an endless shit storm of violence, gang warfare and heat from the local PD and Feds alike. Now after what had been an incredibly stressful time for SAMCRO was a much needed and deserved break in the mayhem of their outlaw life style.

Opie looked up from the bike he was working on as the roar of a harley engine cut off. The bike parked a few spaces away from the heard of bikes owned by members of his MC. A Man got off the large steel horse and stretched before casually wandering over to admire the line of bikes. Opie was not the only Son in the garage that noticed the visitor and as he set down his tools and headed in the man's direction he was joined by Jax, Bobby, Tig and his own father Piney. Jax took the lead as he casually stepped up to the man and nodded.

"Welcome to Teller-Morrow,... I'm Jax,.. nice bike." The VP commented as he took note of the visitors ride. It was a flashy fire engin red Harley CVO V-Rod complete with all the bells and whistles.

"Thanks,...Use to ride a FXST Softail, bought that beauty up the first year they came out back in '84! ...Names Ray,... nice place ya got here." The man was large, as tall as Clay with a belly as big as Bobby but arms like tree trunks. He was tanned from the road, which made his italian features more pronounced. He had dark wavy hair, a thick mustache to match and a large gold chain rested over his black sleeveless shirt tucked into blue jeans with black steel toed boots. To those present his appearance was a lot like if a mobster turned biker, a look perhaps common in Vegas or L.A but definitely out of the norm for Charming. He stuck out his hand toward Jax who shook it taking note of the many gold rings adorning the hairy fingers.

"Ain't that the same bike Juice road in here with when he first showed up in Charming." Piney commented quietly to Bobby who nodded.

"What can we do for ya?" Jax asked as he folded his arms and took a step back, not unfriendly, just discretely cautious.

"Need a tune up and oil change,... been on the road a few weeks now,... made it out here from New York." The man grinned with pride as looked back over at his bike.

"New York?" Tig exclaimed with mild interest as he casually circled the man's bike admiring the vehicle.

"We got a guy of our own from there bouts." Piney commented as he pointed behind him with his thumb toward the club house.

"Yhea?... A fellow New Yorker all the way out here?... Talk about a duck outta water!" The man laughed as he took out a cigarette and lit it. "This town aint even half the size ah Queens, and nowhere near as many people let alone New York!" He chuckled as he took a drag. "Say, ya know where a fella can get a stiff drink 'round here while ya tune up my girl?" Ray waved his hand at his prized possession then scanned the faces of those before him, his eyes knowing more then his innocent tone of voice let on as his gaze drifted back toward the club house. The Sons glanced at one another slightly uneasy but unsure why.

"Yhea,... this way." Bobby stepped aside and gestured toward the club house. "Follow me... Our guy is from Queens too." He said with a polite smile before exchanging looks with Jax who just shrugged and nodded.

"Well ain't it just a small world!" Ray laughed as he patted Bobby on the back and began to follow.

"Will take good care of yer girl." Jax reassured then nodded to Tig who began to wheel the flashy bike toward the garage where the prospects and other mechanics where working on various vehicles.

"Perfect!" Ray grinned as he followed Bobby, Piney just a few steps behind him. Jax stayed put with his arms crossed studying the man who was chatting with Bobby and Piney as they walked toward the club house.

"Something about that man don't feel quite right." Opie muttered as he stood next to Jax, hands in his pockets. Jax glanced toward his best friend with a steady look then back toward his brothers as they escorted the visitor inside.

"Yhea,... I know, but I can't figure out what it is." Jax slapped Opie on the back and nodded toward the club house. " Common,... time to take a break and have a drink." Opie nodded and followed Jax toward the Club House.

Inside the Son's sanctuary Clay was playing a game of pool with Happy as Bobby and Piney walked in with a boisterous man with a thick New York accent. They looked up from their game as the three walked over toward the bar.

"Whats your poison?" Bobby asked from behind the bar as Piney and the man took their seats.

"Whatever is closest to ya hand,... never was too picky about what I drank,... long as it's strong and burns like hell!" The visitor laughed as he turned toward Clay and Happy who walked over toward him.

"Names Clay,... welcome to our club house." The president of the S.O.A extended his hand and Ray shook it with a nod of approval as he looked around.

"Ray." He offered before eyeing the Kutte Clay was warring. "Sons of Anarchy,... heard about youz guyz,... kinda surprised to see an MC with your reputation hold up in a town like this... Shirt sure is different out here then on the east coast thats for sure!" The man laughed again.

"You from New York?" Happy asked leaning on his pool que, eyes taking in the man's appearance.

"Yhea, how could you tell!?" He smirked as he accepted his drink from Bobby and cheered the man just as Jax and Opie walked in. Jax and Clay exchanged a look as Opie walked past them and went to grab a beer.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Clay asked as he turned back to his game with Happy, lining up his shot. The man swallowed down the bourbon in his hand like it was water.

"Taking care of some business... brought my bike in for a tune up." Ray gestured with his empty glass toward the garage outside. Just then Chibs walked into the main room from the bathroom and stopped as his eyes landed on the new face.

"Well whos this then?" The Scotsman asked to the room in general as he leaned against the door frame eyeing up the stranger in their club house. The New Yorker turned toward him with a laugh.

"Wow,... talk about accents,... Jesus, what are you English?" Ray asked as lit another cigarette. Chips cocked an eyebrow glancing at his other brothers with an incredulous look.

"Scottish actually." Chibs answer was curt. "An I am guessing you are from the Big Apple, Aye?" He stayed in the door way looking at the man with watchful eyes.

"You got it Chef!" Ray turned back toward Bobby and rattled the ice in his empty glass. Bobby stood up strait and poured him another drink.

"He's from Queens,... where's Juice at,... figure they can meet and talk about life in the big city." Piney asked Chibs as the old man gave a curious glance at the new comer.

Chibs nooded, " Aye." Then walked back down the hall toward the back rooms where Juice was playing a computer game, listening to his head phones. When the Scotsman walked in Juice looked up with a bright smile and took out the ear buds.

"Hey,... whats up!?" Juice asked with an eager willingness to hear what ever it was Chib's had to say. His brother offered him a half smile, unsure why he felt uneasy about the visitor in the main room.

"Got a bloke at the bar having a drink,... says he's from Queens New York,... boys figured ya might want to meet him." Chib's voice sounded casual hands in his pockets. Juice raised both his eye brows in semi surprise and nodded.

"Yhea, sure!" He paused his game and jumped up with a goofy smile that for some reason invoked a smile from Chib's who often found Juice's exuberance and happy go lucky nature endearing. The older man wrapped an arm around his younger brother and used his hand to shake the mohawk head and give him a playful slap on the cheek. They walked toward the man room and as they entered eyes shifted toward them. The man from New York was in the middle of a story about some prostitutes in Vagus when he noticed the attention shift to behind him. He turned around and came face to face with the Son who was called Juice.

The moment the two men met eyes, Juice's casual grin that was his normal expression faltered and was replaced by a look of disbelief. Instantly Juice's jaw locked his back strait, shoulders tense and eyes wide, fists clenched. The man who introduced himself as Ray narrowed his eyes and stood up leaving his drink on the bar counter as he studied the man in front of him before laughing out loud, a look of hostile contempt mixed with amusement decorated his harden features.

"Well look who the fuck we got here!... Juan...Juan Carlos!... Long time no see _boy! " _The large Italian sneered as he took a few steps forward menacingly, his dark eyes sizing up the young man before him with a smirk.

"What the fuck are you doing here Ray?!" Juice's voice was low and spoken threw gritted teeth his body shaking with anger. Chibs, who was standing next to Juice took one look at his brother and stepped forward protectively.

"I take it you two lads know each other then!?" The Scotsman's tone was accusatory as he fixed Ray with a death glare. The rest of the club house instantly picked up on the tension and the unusually hostel tone Juice had used to address their visitor.

"Yhea,... you could say that,... you might even say we're family,... aint that right,... SON?" Ray barked and despite himself Juice flinched but then took a few steps forward his body shaking with rage, knuckle white from clenching his fists.

"I am not your SON,... You are just a fucked up, sadistic bastard who use to collect a Foster check with my name on it!" Juice growled with utter contempt, his eyes burning holes into the man before him.

"And you are still just an ungrateful, worthless piece of brown shit, latino trash that stole my GOD DAMN MOTORCYCLE AND MY NINE MILLIMETER!" The much larger man closed distance with a roaring voice that threatened violence. Chibs instantly tried to place himself between the two but Juice pushed him out of the way as he matched the brutal tormentor from his past in volume and seething anger.

"THATS FUCKING RIGHT I TOOK YOUR SHIT AND GOT THE FUCK OUT OF THAT HELL HOLE AND THE ONLY MISTAKE I MADE WAS NOT SHOOTING YOU IN THE GOD DAMN FACE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER YOU PEVERTED PSYCHOPATH!" Juiced screamed loosing control as he shoved the large man back who instantly began swinging his fists in Juice's direction and suddenly it was chaos and Juice and his former Foster father exchanged blows as the SONS all jumped in to stop a fight that was sure to get out of control fast.

"YOU DUMB SPIC PEICE OF TRASH! I SHOULD HAVE PIMPED OUT THE BOTH OF YAS!... SHOULD HAVE SOLD YOUR BEANER ASS JUST LIKE I DID THAT LITTLE WHORE YOU RAN OFF WITH!..." Ray laughed as he was thrown back against the bar by the Sons who where about to kick him out when Juice pushed through his brother's with a gun pointed strait at Ray's head. Both men where breathing hard, Ray wiped blood from his split lip as Juice focused his eyes on his target, ignoring the blood running from his own noise onto his white shirt. Everything grew quite as the others all took a step back, wearily watching the gun that was shaking in Juice's hand. He had tears brimming his eyes and a look of intense hate smeared across his face. "Where is that little slut now anyways,... been a while since I shoved my cock into that bitch's pussy!" He laughed as he saw rage building behind Juice's eyes. "Or maybe I'll just ram it up her ass,... for old times sake!" He laughed again as Juice let out a guttural cry and lunged forward striking him in the head with the gun before pointing in directly into his smirking face. The atmosphere was tense, Juice brimming with emotion and the need to kill the monster from his past that had caused him more pain then any of his brothers could understand.

"Easy Juice,... Be smart about this,... you can't just shoot him here,... Think about the club Son!" Clay's voice was gentle but stern, trying to reach their emotionally distraught brother.

"Common Juice,... we'll deal with this ass hole but we can't bring down heat on the club!... Just put the gun down." Jax was trying to chime in as the voice of reason. Just then Tig walked in and quickly assessed the situation, a look of surprise on his face.

"Shit." Was all he could say as he slowly joined Clay and Happy who stood in front of the pool tables to Juice's right, Chibs and was right behind him and Jax, Opie and Piney where on his left. Bobby remained behind the bar and was the closest to Juice and the gun that he had now shoved in Ray's mouth.

"Or how bout in her throat,...huh?... How's it feel to chock on this fucking cock you twisted son of a bitch!?... Want me to shoot my load?" Juice's voice was quivering with rage and he pressed himself hard against the man who was bent backwards over the bar. He let out a haggard cry as he cocked the gun and Bobby shifted toward him, Chibs prepared to grab his arms from the back. Juice let out a laugh, harsh and chocked with intense emotion. "That look,... That look of fear in your eyes!... Is that how we looked?... Huh?... Is that how we looked every time you beat the living shit out of us?..."Juice was lost in his own world, he was no longer a full grown man in his MC's club house. Instead he was sixteen again,... living out the fantasy he carried with him day in and day out the three years of hell he lived with this disgusting excuse for a man. "She's dead Ray,... Salena is dead!" His voice cracked and he closed his eyes against the tears as his blood dripped down from his noise onto the wide eyed face below him. Juice opened them back up with a calming breath. When he spoke again his voice was low and raspy, but clear in the silent club house where all those around him remained still, knowing Juice had to confront this man, understanding the pain and desperation in his voice. "That night we left... Both of us almost too broken and beat up to even ride that flashy piece of shit bike,... Do you remember that night?... You and yer buddies taking turns on her,...I can still hear her crying!... You locked me in that fucking cellar,... but after you where done,... when you had passed out next to that Junkie whore of a wife,... Selena unlocked the door and we grabbed everything we could and left!... I should have killed you that night!... Should have blown your brains out before we left but Selena needed me!" His voice broke and a cry escaped his throat as he free hand griped Rays throat... "She was so fucked up,... couldn't even dress her self after what you did!... We got as far away from you and that fucking city as we could, but guess what,.." Juice laughed again, raw emotions ripping out of him with every anguished word as the tears in his eyes fell down his face and mixed with his blood.. "We didn't get away from you,... because you planted your filthy seed inside her,... and no matter what I told her,... no matter how much I begged her,... told her everything would be alright,... she couldn't deal with it!... She overdosed,... shot her self up with enough heroine to kill a man twice yer size!... Her death is on yer hands!" Juice let out another cry and took the gun out of Ray's mouth and struck him again, leaving a gash in his temple. "SHE WAS FOURTEEN YEARS OLD YOU SICK FUCK!... SHE WAS YOUR STEP DAUGHTER!" Juice's voice cracked again and their was no more holding back his emotions, tears rain down his face as with one hand he griped Ray's throat and the other he pressed the gun so hard against the man's forehead it was sure to bruise. His whole body shook with rage and his breaths where anguished cries of grief and hate.

Jax looked at Chib's and Bobby and nodded, alerting both that now was the time to act. The intensity of Juice's emotions had given way to his desperate despair, leaving him vulnerable. Gently Chib's rest his hand's on Juice's shoulder's easing him back as Bobby reached forward and wrapped his had around the barrel of the gun.

"Easy Juicey boy,... easy now,... we got ya lade,...it's over now,...common now, just let go of the gun,... thats it,... just let Bobby take it." Chib's gentle pressure pulling him back allowed Bobby to carefully pry the loaded and cocked weapon out of his distraught brother's fingers. The moment Bobby had control of the gun Juice was pulled back into a backwards bare hug, Chib's holding him as he shook with silent sobs, trying to gain control of himself. Ray sat up but was instantly punched in the face three times hard by Opie who simply got there first, the other's equally ready to step in.

The man slumped to the floor holding his face as he swore. Jax followed suite with a hard kick to Ray's ribs then he looked up at Tig and Happy. "Tie this fucker up and gag him in the storage shed. We'll deal with him tonight!" Jax fumed as he glared down at the man on the floor who started to get up. Happy and Tig where on him immediately each getting a few of there own shots in before dragging him into the back. Jax looked over at Clay who nodded his consent at the decision of his VP before looking over at Juice who had shrugged himself out of Chib's arms and was slowly pacing the room as he rubbed his face, steading his breathing, his body still shaking with adrenaline. "Juice..." Jax called out to his brother who was now opening and closing his fists as a way to let his anger dissipate. He looked up at Jax with an expression that was both dangerously hostile and heart wrenchingly tormented, blood covering the bottom of his face and dripped on his tee shirt, his right eye red and slightly swollen.

"I want to kill him Jax!... I want to hurt him as bad as he hurt Selena,... make him feel the misery he put us through,... the pain,... the fear..." He looked away shaking his head then back up into Jax's eyes with a steel gaze, wet around the edges but firm and piercing with certainty,..."I want to kill him!" His voice was steady with absolute conviction, jaw locked, and body stiff, breathing hard but even.

Jax nodded, understanding. "Ok Juice,... he dies tonight!" Jax answered as he walked over to Juice with open arms, embracing his brother. He gave him a kiss on the side of his head then stepped back, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other one the side of his face, eyes locked. " You call it,... whatever you need to do,... we got your back!" Juice nodded looking down and swallowing hard. Jax released him and turned toward the others. " We'll burn him in a ditch and bury the rest."

"His bike?" Opie asked as he walked over to Juice with a wet dish rag, handing it to his brother to clean his face and stem the bleeding.

"Strip it down and sell the parts,... anything with a cereal number sand it off and keep it." Clay ordered with a sigh. He shook his head and turned toward Bobby and Piney. "And here I thought we'd get through a whole month with out killing someone!" He smirked. The president looked back at Juice who was being guided toward the bar by Chib's who had an arm around him. Clay walked over and patted Juice on the back as the younger man slumped in the bar stool with his head down on his folded arms. "It'll be alright Son,... We'll give this son of a bitch what he deserves and you can rest easy knowing you avenged the girl." Clay nodded at Bobby who brought out an expensive bottle of Tequila,... one that they knew was Juice's favorite.

...

It was late in the evening, the sun setting in Charming as the mechanics left the Teller-Morrow garage. Normally a few of them would stay for a drink or two but it had been made clear that tonight the Club had business to take care of. Tig and Opie had stripped the bike down to parts and sanded off any cereal numbers while Happy looked through Ray's contacts and recent calls on his phone to determine who might come looking for the bastard once he was dead. They had also found a motel key in Ray's pocket and Jax had gone with Bobby to Ray's room and collected all of his things. Chibs and Piney had spent most of the afternoon with Juice as he drank heavily from the bottle of Tequila and made small talk, aware that the other man had no desire to reminisce about the reasons why he was set on killing Ray.

Presently the club members had all meandered into the bar room and where staggered about, some playing pool or darts, as Jax and Clay conferred with Happy on weather there would be anyone from the east or local authorities that might come looking for Ray. Tig sat down next to Juice who hadn't spoken much since early in the day and was staring off into space,... the drink glossy in his vacant stare.

"Was she your girlfriend?" Tig asked as he lit a cigarette absently. The question was not loud and yet drew the attention of those around them. Bobby had retaken his position behind the bar and Chib's was on Juice's other side, fixing Tig with a weary look, unsure if the question was necessary. Juice didn't look up, but kept his empty gaze on the bottle in front of him.

"No,... More like a little sister." Juice's voice was soft and a gentle smile graced his lips. "Social Services sent me to stay with Ray and his worthless wife when I was 13,... Had just got out of Juvie for theft,... stole a bunch of computers from my school for this gang I was trying to get into... Since my Mom was too fucked up to even care and make it to my custody hearing... I was placed in Foster Care." Juice spoke with a matter of fact tone that offered no emotion, as if he where telling a story about going to the grocery store. Chib's watched his younger brother then exchanged a look with Tig and Bobby who wore thoughtful expressions. Those near by quietly listened, learning more about the not so cheery past of their always upbeat brother. "Selena was a couple years younger, only eleven when I got there but,..."

Juice broke his gaze, and looked down at his hands with a sigh as he closed his eyes. "Ray had already started fucking with her." Juice's jaw locked as he made a fist then opened his eyes and took a large swallow from his drink. " He use to pimp out his wife who was so fucked up on pain pills she didn't even care..." He paused again, his throat feeling tight as the memories tore through him, his gut clenching. He laughed as his eyes grew wet again, not looking anyone in the eyes as he continued. " I used to try and provoke him,... get him to take his anger out on me instead of her,... tried to save her from getting beat but,... the other stuff..." He shook his head again. "She use to crawl in bed with me after he came to her room, and I would just hold her wile she cried." His voice faltered and again he took a large swallow. Chibs rest a hand on his back, swallowing down his own disgust as he thought about his own daughter.

"I wanted to run away sooner,... told her I would take her with me but,... we where just kids,... and she didn't want to leave her mom... I spent three years getting the shit beat out of me every day trying to protect that little girl!... And when she finally couldn't take it anymore,... the night he brought his buddy's over and they decided they didn't want to fuck his drugged out wife,... they wanted her little girl,... barely 14 years old,..." Juice's voice had grown in strength and anger, his words slurred but his feelings sharp and violent. "I tried to stop them,... took a base ball bate to Ray's side... but they were so much stronger,..." He shook his head and looked at Tig with such grief and remorse that even the S.O.A.'s Sargent in arms felt his heart aching in his chest for the pain his brother was reliving. "I tried Tig!... I tried to save her!... I couldn't... I couldn't..." His words became soundless as he hung his head in despair and both Chib's and Tig wrapped arms around him.

"It wasn't your fault brother,... you did what you could for her!" Chib's reasoned resting his forehead on his brother's head.

"You ain't a kid anymore Juice,... and your not alone!... We got your back now brother!... And your gonna teach this motherfucker what pain really is!" Tig's words where almost as strong and hate filled as Juice's had been. He, like Chib's was thinking of his own little girls and what he would do to any man who hurt and violated them in such a way. Bobby took the mostly empty bottle from Juice's hand who instantly looked up with desperate eyes, his grip tightening. Bobby placed his other hand on the side of Juice's head.

"I love you brother,... and I want you clear headed enough to remember this!... The rest of the bottle is yours when we get back!... First you got to handle this scum and make him pay for all the shit he put you through and for the life he ruined,... for that little girl he destroyed!" Bobby's words where calm but held an equally violent and ferrous tone,... his own quite rage hidden behind his strong gaze. Juice swallowed hard and nodded, releasing the bottle as he sat up strait. He stumbled away from the bar, accepting the bottle of water Chib's handed him with a nod. As he walked over to Jax who stood with Happy and Clay, silently watching and listening to the confession's of their brother he straitened his posture and stood tall, eyes locked with Jax.

"I want to spend some quality time with my Foster Father before we leave." Juice's tone was direct, gaze steady and voice calm even as his wet eyes let on the emotion boiling beneath the surface. Jax studied him then nodded.

"Okay,... but someone goes with you to make sure you don't loose it,... we can't make a mess here at the garage,... not too much blood,... okay?" Jax's tone was more of an order then a question. Juice looked down and nodded.

"I'll go with him!" Chib's chimed in as he walked up to Juice's side, wrapping an arm around his brother. "Plenty of things we can do that arn't bloody right, Juicy boy?" He smiled at Juice who raised his eyes then nodded.

...

_Flashback:_

_ Juan was with Selena when they heard them come in. Three drunk and load assholes stumbling around the living room talking about 'fucking some Pussy'. Juice was crouched over on the floor playing with a game boy, his long, thick curly hair hung over his dark brown eyes. Selena was on her bed listening to his CD player, earphones on, blue eyes closed and blond hair bradded in pig tails. Despite the distraction of music her head had jerked up the moment the men entered the small house. Juice could see the fear in her eyes as her small, thin body shook. She was so small for her age having turned 14 less then a month ago. Juan had been the only one who celebrated with her. He had stolen a bike then sold it to some kids down the block and used the money to buy her a birthday cake and the Madonna CD she really wanted, the CD she was now listening to._

_ Juan got up and stashed his game boy knowing that anything he owned would be taken or destroyed by Ray. Selena took the head phones off and handed him the CD player, her bottom lip trembling. He accepted them from her hands then kissed the top of her forehead before stashing that too. Silently he picked up his baseball bat and turned off the lights standing guard just inside her bedroom door. He cursed himself for not having enough money to buy that gun from the kid at his school. He had promised to pay him the full amount and interest but the shithead wanted cash up front. He knew that Ray had a 9 mm but the asshole usually kept it on him at all times._

_ The sixteen year old was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of voices nearing the bedroom door._

"_I told you Ray,... I am sick of fucking that whore's loose skanky pussy!... You've let half the guys in this city stick their cock in that bitch!... I want some of that tight little twat your Step Daughter's got!" The man's laugh was sadistic. Juan's eyes grew larger, his jaw locked as behind him her heard the panic breathing and trembling of the girl he was trying to protect._

"_Hey!... If I let you fuckheads have a piece of that little slut then she'll get stretched out and just as loose as her mother,... then where will I stick my cock huh?" Ray laughed back at the other two men but still they came closer to the dark room where two scared teenagers waited in fear._

"_You could always fuck that spic kid you got living here,... bet his ass is good and tight!" The second man suggested receiving a round of drunken laughter from the other two. Juan's body stiffened and for a moment his gut clenched tight as he remembered the unwanted attention of one of his mother's boyfriends years ago when he was too little to understand. He grimaced and gripped the bat so hard his hands hurt._

"_Well that ain't such a bad idea!... How much will ya give me to fuck the beaner, huh?... Probably a virgin but with foster kids you never know!" Ray offered chuckling but his tone suggested the question was no joke._

"_Nah!... Come on Ray!... Not like we're in Prison,... I wanna fuck something with tits!... Besides,... there's three of us and that little girl in there has got three holes,... seems like a perfect match if you ask me!" The first man spoke again in ernest. " We each got a hundred bucks,... double what we been paying to fuck that loose cunt in yer bedroom! Lets do this shit!" With that the handle of the door turned, the lock having been broken off years ago now. Juice raised the bat ready to strike as behind him Selena began to sob as she crawled under her bed._

_..._

"Juice?... Juicey boy?... You ready?" Chib's asked with a concerned tone as his brother looked up as if startled. He could tell his brother had been deep in thought as they silently walked toward the storage shed that was temporally holding a soon to be dead man. Juice took a breath then nodded. Chips gave him a once over look then nodded back and unlocked the door. As the dim light from the garage filtered in they saw Ray bound and gaged, his face bloody and battered. He lifted his head and his eye that was less swollen opened wide. Instantly muffled screams sounded as he thrashed about, struggling against the ropes that held him. Juice slowly walked in and for just a moment his gut clenched even tighter and emotions choaked in his throat but, as he watched the man who once terrorized him, feebly fight against his restraints, a sudden calm assurance took over. Juice was in control of this man's fate, his pain and suffering, his last moments of life.

Juice walked over to Ray with a new found confidence and certainty, a grind creeping up on his face.

"Hey Ray,... How ya doing?... Comfy?" Juice laughed as he swung his leg forward and nailed the large man in his ribs. "Oh did that hurt Ray,... even with all that fat you got?... Imagine how much it hurts when your just a skinny, underfed kid!" Juice spat as he knelt down and yanked the gag out of Ray's mouth.

"Listen to me you little Spick piece of shit!..." Ray wheezed. "I got friends who are made men in Vagus!... They know I'm up here and they are gonna find out if you fucker's decide to off me and then you'll have the MOTHER FUCKING MOB ON YOUR SORRY ASSES!" Ray glared and snarled trying to seem intimidating. Juice looked up at Chib's with a smile.

"Oh,... is that right boyo?... Well, Juice here isn't just friends with a club of violent and ruthless individuals,... Nay laddie,... He's one of 'em!... Earned his patch and on this coast,... his family reaches' a great deal farther then your's!... Don't you worry a bit!... No one will miss you and no one will come looking!... We know who your _Friends _are and we have already sent word to our Charter in Vagus who will either buy them out or put a bullet in their skulls... Now faced with money and possible business opportunity or War with the SONS OF FUCKIN ANARCY,... which option would these,... good _Friends _of yours rather except?" Chib's tone had taken a dark turn and he too now wore a smile as he winked at Ray.

Juice turned back to the Man on the floor who's face gave way to the realization that he had no leverage on his captors.

"And what the fuck are you talking about _IF _we decide to off you?... Your Dead Ray!... My club told me I get to kill you how ever I want,... and take as long as I want!" Juice laughed again as he roughly smacked Ray's cheek.

"Hey,... common kid,... Juan,... or Juice,... Just,... common..." Ray's words where shaking, voice trembling.

"NO,... you common Ray!... Your a Catholic Right?... Well what happens to fucked up sadistic ass holes who rape and abuse innocent little girls?... hmmmm?" Juice was standing once again as his grin gave way to a harsh and angry look, once more his boot connecting with Ray, this time in his head. Chibs stayed leaning against the doorway, letting his brother dish out the vengeance the bastard on the floor so justly deserved.

...

Jax looked up at the clock, just past 11pm. He knew the land fill just out side the town about 40 miles away had security guards that switched shifts at midnight. The guy soon to come on shift was a gambler, and not a very good one at that. He had lost a lot of money at a small tournament hosted by an MC that where allies with the S.O.A. Clay had agreed to buy the guys debt in return for the favor of occasionally dumping some unwanted garbage that needed to be incinerated and crushed beyond any recognition then buried forever. Needless to say this security officer was a good friend to have. As Jax looked over to Tig with a nod the other members all took the hint.

"Time to take out the garbage." Clay sighed feeling old but not wanting to admit it. Jax looked at him out of the corner of his eye just before Gemma came in.

"Hey Baby." She cooed motherly as she leaned in to kiss Jax on his Cheek.

"Hey Ma." He smiled at her then watched as she walked over to Clay.

"You ready to head home hot stuff?" Gemma smiled and gave her man a kiss. He sighed and shook his head looking up at Jax.

"Can't,... club business!" He smiled regretfully.

"Hey Clay,... we can handle this,... no sense it all of us heading out there. It will just attract more attention,... in-fact it should probably only be a few of us in the van instead of the whole club roaring out of Charming in the middle of the night." Jax offered, eyebrows raised. Clay studied his step son appraisingly. He acknowledged the sound logic but he couldn't help but question weather he should let his VP call the shots, especially ones he should have, in front of the club. Part of him resented Jax for coming up with a better idea.

"OK... Just take care of it and make sure Juice keeps his head on strait!" Clay spoke with authority, still alpha dog in his club. Jax nodded but the challenge in his gaze and the slight tension between them was there.

"Whats wrong with Juice?" Gemma asked with sudden concern looking at the fully occupied club house minus Chib's and the son in question.

"Man from Queens New York came into the Garage with his bike, brought him inside for a drink... Turns out the son of a bitch was Juice's Foster Father." Piney spoke to Gemma a look in his eyes communicating all that entailed. Gemma nodded.

"Guessing this guy was exactly father of the year... So where is he now?" She asked with a sigh.

"Chib's is with Juice showing him some Sons of Anarchy gratitude and hospitality." Happy smiled as Gemma turned and gave him an eyebrow.

"Gonna take him to the dump." She sumized, her tone even.

"Yup!" Tig smiled as he pated Happy on the back, both equally excited about the trip. She rolled her eyes at them. Just then Chib's walked in with Juice who had his head hanging low hood up, breathing heavy.

"We best be going Jax,... or else it's going to start getting really bloody!" He grabbed Juice by the forearm and raised it up showing the bloody busted up knuckles and hands. Jax gave Chib's a look, who shrugged back, before the VP turned to Juice with his hands on his shoulders.

"Go wash up,... we'll load Ray into the van,... be out there and ready,..." He pointed at Juice's head, the other raising his eyes, jaw locked. "Ready!... in 10 minutes!" Jax gave him a hug and pushed him toward the bathroom. As he went Gemma fallowed him and stopped him right outside the door. The other members where getting ready and filling out but she kept her tone low.

"Hey Juice... How are you doing honey?" Gemma asked with motherly concern as she took his bloody hands and examined the damage. It was times like this that she was glade to be there and the guys where glad to have her there. Momma Gemma, offering the feminine kindness and loving compassion that didn't come naturally among the brotherhood. They would always have each other's back and would kill and die for one another but, offering sweet words and kissing the boo boos just wasn't part of their repertoire. Juice didn't look up but just nodded. "Hey,... Hey!" Gemma used one hand to lift his chin until his tear brimmed eyes where locked with hers, embarrassment over his emotional state obvious on his face. Gemma Just sighed and shook her head as she hugged him close.

"Whatever that Son of a Bitch did to you back then,... you got to take all that anger, and all that pain and bury it with him tonight!... No use living in the past and thinking about whats been when what you need to focus on is your future,... and the future of your club!" She stepped back and placed a hand on either side of his face, making sure his eyes met hers. "The guys are counting on you Juice!... Everybody needs help and support sometimes but if there is a weak link in the chain that holds this club together,... everyone becomes vulnerable!... Do you understand that?" Gemma's tone was deliberate and blunt but her tone while direct, was not harsh or unkind. She waited until he looked in her eyes and nodded, then offered a smile. She smiled back and wiped his tears. "Good now wash up and look mean, Tig and Happy are so excited you'd think they were girls getting ready for prom!" She rolled her eyes as he laughed and nodded again, still feeling a little out of sorts but Gemma had a way of talking sense into people when they were caught up in the moment.

Once inside the bathroom he let out an emotion choaked breath, one he felt had been building inside of him all day from the moment he locked eyes with Ray, He would never, could never admit it to his club but, for just that one moment, he wanted to run crying from the room and bury his head under a pillow. Juice knew how to be hard, or at least act hard. He could grit his teeth, pound his chest and put a gun to a Man's head and pull the trigger,... as long as he didn't look into their eyes. But he knew deep down that he wasn't like Tig or Happy or Clay,... hell he wasn't even like Jax and Opie. Juice wasn't in the Son's of Anarchy for the rush and thrill of the outlaw life style,... he was their for family,... for love and excepting and approval. He had seen too much, experienced too much of the ugliness and cruelty of the world to ever fit it with "normal society." He was prone to violent mood swings and craved the escape that booze and drugs offered from the overwhelming anxiety he felt just upon opening his eyes in the morning. The club offered him the freedom to lash out and get violent, to get fucked up and party, ride out onto the open road with a family that would have his back, and the money and chicks where a definite bonus!

As he gained his composure he set about washing the blood off his hands, letting fragment's of memory play out in his minds eye.

...

_Flashback_:

_ The door handle turned and Juan didn't wait a moment before swinging the bat full force on the first to enter Selena's room. Ray let out a yell as he stumbled back grasping his shoulder where the first blow had landed, a second on the way. Juice swung again but was tackled by the next man who was double Ray's size and weight. The fight was lost before he even knew it as blow after blow landed on him from heavy fits and boots above. Ray got his licks as did the third man before a terrified and desperate Selena crawled out from under the bed and begged them to stop. She spoke with trembling lips and a broken voice. "Please,... Stop!... I'll do what you want but don't hurt him anymore!... I'll be your good girl Daddy!" At the sound of her frighten plea, and those words,... Ray's words he used when molesting and violating his young step daughter,... Juan let out a sob of failure, knowing that he could not protect the little girl and now she was giving up her last shreds of self worth and dignity, playing the sick twisted roll Ray had created for her as sex toy, as baby slut, as fuck doll! She was sacrificing her self to save his life._

_ He was hardly conscious as Ray dragged him from the room yet he was still reaching for her. His strangled cries matching her wide and terrified expression as she watched Juan, her last hope hurled off. He watched in utter despair as the pirañas disrobed her before his eyes. Ray held him still, hands gripping his face, whispering in his ear. "She's mine!... You here me you pathetic spic piece of shit!... Mine to fuck, mine to sell, mine to do what ever the fuck I want... And since you almost broke my FUCKING collar bone,... I am gonna punish that little whore's pussy and ass until she cant walk, but first I am gonna choak her on my cock until she can't talk!... Then when she's dripping with my cum,... I am gonna let my buddy's ride her front and back wile I bury her face up to my balls and piss down her throat!" Ray's laugh was sadistic as Juan desperately cried out her name, fighting with what little power he had. Ray threw him to the ground and the last thing he remembered was a boot rushing toward his face._

_..._

"Juice,... Juicey boy!" Chib's banged on the bathroom door and Juice nearly jumped out of his skin. He snapped back to the present as he looked down at his now clean hands that he had been rubbing so hard they hurt. He looked up into the mirror and saw his red puffy eyes. _Shit! _He quickly splashed water on his face and stared at his reflection.

"JUICE!... God damnt man!" He could here the frustration in the other man's voice. Juice looked himself in the mirror.

"You can do this!... It's time for this fucker to die!" His words where surprisingly chilling as his face set in a nasty and determined grimace, his eyes cold and yet bright with the burning desire for vengeance. He stood up strait and walked toward the door. He opened it and instantly a fed up Chib's was about to give him shit but, his open mouth and reprimanding look faltered as he took in the intensity and almost malicious look on his brother's face. In the ten minutes since he went into the bathroom his demeanor had drastically changed from an emotional volatile but fragile young man to a lethal, ruthless and vindictive killer, the look in his dry but puffy eyes rivaling Tig or Happy on their most vicious days. Chibs nodded and stepped aside letting Juice lead the way as he swallowed down the uneasy feeling that had seized his chest. He had never seen Juice this way,... and frankly he hoped he never would have to again.

As they walked through the Bar, Bobby and Piney gave Juice nods of recognition and looks that said with out words, _Make him suffer! _The prospects each nodded but Juice didn't even look in their direction, eyes focused ahead of him. As they approached the Van outside Clay and Gemma where standing next to the open passenger door that Opie leaned in, Jax driving. They turned and looked toward their brothers and each reacted in their own slight ways too the deadly calm presence of the man who carried with him a burning rage and hatred that was so intense it was frightening.

"Jesus Gemma,... What kind of pep talk did you give him? Opie half smirked.

"The one he needed!" She nodded with confidence. Clay looked at his woman then back at Juice with an appraising look. He reached a hand out to grasp Juice's shoulder as he stopped in front of him. He stared hard at the member of his club who was more often then not the merry prankster, the good natured computer guy, rather then an intimidating enforcer. However, one look at the man in front of him banished any notion of the idea that he might not have what it takes to be a SON. Clay just nodded and gave Juice a hug, one that was stiffly returned with little emotion, too occupied with relentless hate to feel much of anything else. Gemma leaned in and kissed his face. A momentary flash of concern decorating her face as she looked over at Chib's and they shared the same thought, a prayer that Juice would not remain forever more a cold and callous shell of himself, living only for the celebration of causing pain to another. The President and his old lady walked off leaving Opie to offer only a nod at Juice as he opened the Van side door.

Inside Happy and Tig sat with a bound and gaged Ray. They where grinning as each man taunted him with promises of a painful death as they occasionally hit him. Both there expressions changed however when they looked up into the face of their brother. Juice's gaze was locked with Ray and Ray alone, eyes dark and menacing, a sly smile creeping up on his face confirming what his brother's had already been telling the captive man. His death would be painful, mercy an unknown concept to his soon to be executioner. Juice got in and sat down, positioned so he could keep his eyes on Ray. Chib's climbed in and shut the door glancing at his other two brother's as they shared the same knowing expression. Some switch had went off in Juice's head and what ever compassion or human empathy he always wore on his sleeve was put away, tucked deep with in a heart that beat for cold vengeance and yearned for the pleasure of inflicting pain. They knew then that there was no telling what Juice was capable of, and that idea made everyone a little nervous. Silently they began their journey to the garbage dump, a more fitting burial ground could never be found.

...

_Flashback:_

_ Juan came to sprawled upside down on the rough cement stare case that led down into the cellar, a cold, damp and dark place that often had served as Juan's dungeon. Ray had locked him down there many times before after receiving a beating. He would remain there until the pig would get drunk enough to pass out and little Selena would carefully steel his keys and unlock the door, helping a battered and bruised Juan crawl back to his cot. Sometimes,... she wasn't quite sneaky enough,... Ray wasn't quite drunk enough and the result was always heart wrenching as a helpless boy cried out and banged on the door, desperate to end the screams and begs for mercy that came from the terrorized victim of Ray's sadistic sexual desires._

_ This night was one of those nights, but it was worse because there were three male voices, laughing, grunting and degrading the young girl who's cries and pleas where so filled with pain and misery that Juan felt physically ill. He struggled to sit up, his world nothing but intense pain and those screams, those terrible, awful screams and the sadistic and twisted laughter._

_ The teenage boy sat up strait but then curled over and vomited, the contraction of his stomach echoing through a battered body of fractured ribs and bone bruises. There was no holding back his sobs, no attempting to stem the flow of relentless tears as he crawled up toward the door, the struggle compounded by his tightened gut and the shear panic in his mind telling him to crawl down and hide away in the deepest darkest corner of he cellar, away from the raw screams and brutal joy of the gang rape. He rested his head against the thin door as he brought up a soar arm and banged his palm against the door with a helpless thud. He thought about how easy it would be to brake down the door with a sold kick or two. He knew he couldn't, he tried to stand but his legs failed him and he almost fell backwards down the stairs. He rested his forehead back against the door but instead of banging on it, knowing no one would here, he found himself putting his hands together and as he croaked out desperate prayers for mercy. _

_ He begged God to let him die and save Selena the pain. He begged God would make it stop, would send down angels with flaming swords. He begged God to let the neighbors hear and call the cops. He begged God that the junkie whore in the room down the hall would awake from her drug induced state of catatonic bliss to realize her baby girl, her own daughter was being viciously rapped. He imagined her finding Ray's 9 mm, walking into the bedroom and unloading a bullet in each man's skull. That fantasy became him with the gun, shooting each man then wrapping Selena in a blanket and caring her away, far far away. Juan Carlos Ortiz opened his swollen eyes and glared at the door. With an angry, animalistic grunt, he smashed both palms against it, leaving bloody hand prints from the gash on his forehead that coated him in red. He swoar to himself, to Selena and to all the angels in heaven and all the Devil's servants in hell,... that he would never live another day with out a gun by his side._

"_I am gonna kill you Ray!... I AM GONNA KILL YOU RAY!" Juan's desperate voice was choaked and hushed dispite his efforts to yell it as load as he could. He sobbed again! One day he would have a gun,... One day Ray would die!_

_..._

"Do you remember that Ray?... That night I told you I was going to kill you... I swore to heaven and hell that I was gonna get a gun and blow your fucking brains out!" Juice laughed as he shook his head at the wide eyes of the dead man who had startled open at the sound of Juice's voice. He was not the only one surprised as the Van had rolled in complete silence for almost half an hour. The other Son's looked at Juice then each other, puzzled by his laugh and the backwards speech. Juice's face went from a smile to a snarl as he stretched his foot out hitting Ray hard in the face.

"Hey SHITHEAD!... I asked you a question!" His tone was mad, a mix of laughter and angry breaths. Ray groaned as fresh blood trickled out his noise and onto the cloth gag.

"Not a fucking answer RAY!... YES OR NO?" Juice demanded as he leaned in and grabbed the man's head jerking it yes and then no, smashing the side of his face against the van floor. He sat back with a sigh as he nodded then let out a hostile laugh as he rubbed his face.

"Oh yhea,... thats right!... You were busy GANG RAPPING YOUR STEP DAUGHTER!" Juice practically shouted sending a shock way of intense anger through the Van. In the back the three other Sons looked at one another before wearily glancing at Juice who was laughing with his face in his hand. Up front Jax watched them in his rear view mirror and Opie had turned in his seat.

"Well it doesn't matter if you remember because Selena dose and I am sure she is looking down right now,... I mean how else can this even be possible?..." He laughed again now appearing to be in an incredibly upbeat mood.

"How else can you explain this amazing coincidence?... This is an act of divine intervention Ray!... Selena guided you to Charming!... Brought you all the way out west to my small little hide away... A place I was sure you and your mob buddies would never find me... And yet,... here you are,... in the flesh and blood!...Who says God doesn't answer prayers,... a little late but... to be honest,... it's given me time to grow up and mature in my thinking... Me at 16 was so desperate and angry, I would have shot you in a heart beat!..." Juice smiled again as he bit his lip, eyes glinting.

"But now,... I have had time to learn that vengeance doesn't have to be as quick as a bullet to the head... In fact, that death doesn't really fit the context of this situation dose it!?" Juice shook his head and rubbed his chin as he appeared to be in thought. "I was thinking about castrating you first but I don't really wanna touch or go near that diseased chod you call a dick!" He sighed as he gazed at Ray and twitched his face crafting his vengeance.

"Hey, Jax?... You think Old Franky will have any gasoline or lighter fluid?" Juice asked casually as if he was asking if they had any gum.

Jax looked at him again in the rear view mirror then over at Opie who gave him a steady look. "Yhea,... I am sure we can find some." Jax answered with an edge to his tone.

"You thinking about lighting his pedophile ass on fire?" Happy asked with interest. Juice nodded then looked down at Ray.

"Just his dick and balls,... let him scream for awhile before I smash his face in with a sledge hammer!" Juice grinned at Ray who was starting to hyperventilate. "What do you think Ray?...One last blow job with a blow torch!?" Juice laughed again and sat back with a smug smile as Ray began to weep.

...

_ Juan opened his swollen eyes as he heard the lock turn on the cellar door his aching body was leaned against. He tried to sit up but failed and instead fell forward as the door opened landing face down on the kitchen floor. He groaned as he pushed himself up on soar arms, coming face to face with with the red puffy eyes that stared at him half opened and glazed, a vacant stare fixed on her face._

"_Selena!..." Juan reached a trembling hand toward the small girl who was naked and wrapped in a blanket. Her blond pigtails where a mess and her neck and collar bone where covered in hickeys and bite marks. He touched her cheek and she flinched away, turning her gaze down. "It's okay,... I'tll be okay!" Juan tried to be strong as his voice broke. Her dead eyes drifted around the kitchen then back toward the broken boy in front of her._

"_I want to go away... take me away from this place Juan." Her voice was small and so simplistic she sounded like a child. She set the keys in his hand, the ones she used to open the cellar door. Juan gazed down at them and saw the motorcycle key. He knew what he had to do but he wasn't sure they could make it. He looked back up at Selena who had begun to cry but with no emotion. Tears rolled down her cheeks but her face was expressionless, her gaze vacant as if she couldn't even see him. With an icy clench in his gut he nodded and managed to pick him self off the floor. On unsteady feet he leaned against the wall, swallowing down a moan._

"_Can you walk Selena?" His voice was raspy and choaked with the emotion that she had somehow buried away. Her answer was a simple nod but when she struggled to her feet he saw the flash of pain in her eyes that no amount of shock could cover up. On soar and wobbly legs the two made their way to her bed room. She stood in the middle of the room and stared at the bed with mangled, cum covered sheets that where stained with her blood. Juan froze when he saw the scene, her screams instantly replaying in his head and despite him self he let out a muffled sob. Selena did not react but simply stood where she was, eyes unfocused as tears ran down her face. Juan tried to wrap an arm around her but the moment he touched her she jumped and a sound like a scared animal escaped her throat but still she did not move just stared at the sheets._

_ Juan knew he had to help her, she was completely out of it and with out him might just stay there all night or else might simply walk out the door in just the blanket. The teenage boy limped over to her school back pack and dumped out the books then began filling them with her cloths. He picked out a warm outfit, tennis shoes, jacket and a hat with gloves. He set it on the bed and looked up at her. Selena remained frozen but her blank look was replaced by one of sadness. He pointed to the cloths but she did not notice. With unsure, tentative hands he gently reached for her, standing right in front of her as he guided her eyes toward his._

"_Selena?" He questioned her worried and confused expression._

"_Your face,... it's bloody." Once more her voice was small and frightened, her bottom lip trembled. He nodded in response then pointed again to her cloths._

"_Can you get dressed,... do... do you need help?" He stuttered, not at all sure what to say or how best to help the young girl who was clearly not able to focus on the present. She looked at the cloths then shook her head and stiffly walked toward them. Juan turned away to give her privacy as he grabbed the CD player and the few CD's she had and placed them in the back pack. He then garbed his own back pack and packed the few belongings he had before going to the bathroom to wash his face. When he got inside the small dingy room and shut the door he let out a whimper and sigh before looking into the mirror. His face was a mess and even as he washed away the dried blood he looked like a pice of pounded meat. His whole body hurt but not as much as his heart that ached for the damaged and devastated little girl who needed his strength now to survive. He let out one last quivering breath and anguished sob before he looked himself stern in the mirror. "You gotta do this Man!... She needs you!... We have to get the fuck out of here... tonight!" Juan nodded at his battered reflection with a determined resolve that he would not let her down again!... No matter what happened he had to protect Selena!_

_ When he walked back into the room he found her staring down at her feet. She was fully dressed but in a hap hazard way that suggested she was not conscious of her actions. Her back pack was on wrong and her shoes where on the wrong feet and not tied. Juan knelt down ignoring his cracked ribs and switched her shoes then tied her laces. He stood up and went about fixing her cloths, striating them and re butting the sweater she wore under the open jacket. Once more he lifted her face with his own trembling hands. He glanced at her, the keys and then looked out toward the front door._

"_Go out to the bike and wait for me,... I need to get somethings and then I will be out there... If you here noise,..." He swallowed hard against his fear. "If you hear Ray wake up and come at me,... run!... Do you understand?... You need to go as far away from here as you can and tell the first person you see that you need help,... tell them your hurt!... Okay?" Juan's voice broke against his will but Selena just nodded again and with the same blank expression walked away from him toward the front door. He watched her walk and it was obvious by her tender slow steps that she was in a great deal of pain. Once she exited the house he tightened his fists and took out his switch blade that had been in his back pack._

_ Quietly he crept into the bed room where Ray lay passed out and snoring, his junkie wife wasted on the bed next to him. The TV was on, loud with some stupid info commercial and by the light of the blue glow he could see their figures. His fear turned to hot, burning rage the closer he crept until he was shaking. With little thought he reached under the Bed and garbed Ray's loaded gun. He stared down at the gun, heavy in his hand as he contemplated how easy it would be to just pull the trigger,.. shoot the son of a bitch right in his ugly head. His fingers itched to pull the trigger and as he held it out, barrel inches from Ray's head he felt his need for Ray's death so strong that he was shaking with adrenaline. But right as he was about to pull the trigger Ray rolled over and his wallet fell out of his pants onto the floor. Juan looked down at the fake leather, stuffed with money from selling his wife and step daughter. With an almost debilitating regret he placed the gun in his belt and grabbed the wallet turning his back on the despised creature and the years of hell he had endured. Selena needed him and that was more important then getting revenge on Ray. One day he would get justice for Selena,... but at that moment, getting them both as far away from New York and the monster who dominated their lives was the most important thing._

_..._

The Son's of Anarchy exited the black van that was pulled up at the dumping grounds. Jax and Opie had handed the night guard some cash and in return got a can of gasoline that they handed to Juice. No one said a word as they walked toward a secluded spot amongst the heaps of garbage and debris. No one except Ray who pleaded through his gag, crying like a pathetic coward. Happy and Tig each held one of his arms as they dragged him, giving a heard kick or punch when ever their victim stooped using his legs. Jax and Opie led the procession with Juice and Chib's in the back. The scotsman walked beside Juice who had once again returned to sullen and introverted, consumed by his thoughts. Chib's watched him from the corner of his eye and let out a long sigh.

"Ya sure you ready for this Juicey boy?... If ya want one of us to take care of this piece of shite just lemme know,... No shame in just watching him die,... might even be more fun that way!" Chib's wasn't sure why but watching Juice let lose with sadistic pleasure made him feel uneasy at best and slightly sick at worse. The bloody, painful, cruel streak that he admired and yet felt repulsed by in Tig or Happy seemed completely unnecessary with Juice,... like watching something beautiful and good be corrupted by evil darkness and depravity. It wasn't that Juice was innocent, far from it, but what he wanted to do to Ray was just so out of character that it gave Chibs the chills and a sick feeling. As a reply Juice simply shook his head and looked up as the club all stopped dropping Ray to the ground.

The large man struggled against his restraints as he tried to get to his feet and run. Juice let out an angry yell as he planted his foot in Ray's chest kicking the man backwards.

"Where do you think your going Ray?... Huh?" The others all looked on at Juice, as their brother's face distorted and he sneered at Ray with utter contempt and hate. He paced in front of the man as he breathed hard glaring down at him. Finally he crouched down and roughly held Ray's face, a burning intensity in his eyes. "There is no where for you to run and hide! No friends who can hear your crys and now,..." He laughed and took out his gun as he pressed it hard against ray's forehead,..." I am the one with the gun bitch!... I am the one with the friends who don't mind getting their hands bloody!" His voice had risen steadily and now he grit his teeth as tears flooded her eyes. "This is for Selena you sadistic, sick, pathetic pice of shit!" His voice was hissed through his teeth as he lowered the gun and fired 3 times directly into his groin area.

Ray fell to his side then back squealing in pain as his wide eyes bulged, starring down at the bloody mess just beneath his fat belly. The other Son's all looked down at the man then at Juice, each with a different expression. Tig wore excitement, looking at Juice with anticipation. Happy just smiled and nodded in approval, proud at the way Juice was handling the situation. Chib's crossed his arms and kept a quite, thoughtful expression as his watchful eyes took in his emotionally charged brother. Opie looked at Jax with a smirk and his brother rubbed his mouth beneath raised eyebrows. None of the biker's had ever seen this side of Juice and were not sure what to expect next. In answer to their curiosity, Juice put his gun back in his pants and picked up the gas can. Though there were tears in his eyes, they were not for the screaming, wailing creature that suffered before him, they where for the little girl he lost so long ago.

...

_Juan held Selena's face in his hands as her lifeless eyes, glossy and unblinking stared up at him. She was dead. White foam crusted on her mouth and down her chin. Juan let out a desperate cry as he cradled the cold body of the young, pregnant teen girl. Her belly had grown in the six months they had been on the run, living in Motel rooms when Juan had managed to steal things and pawn them, under bridges and bus stations when ever the money ran out. They had made it all the way out to California and watched the sun set over the ocean. _

_ Juan cried out in despair as he recalled the sight of her eyes glistening with tears as the first small smile he had seen since they left New York crept up on her face. As the sun slowly settled on the beautiful ocean that spread out vast before them she turned to him and gave a light kiss on his cheek, a look of sincere gratitude in her wet eyes as he smiled back at her and kissed the top of her head letting her rest on his shoulder. In that moment Juan had felt a sigh of relief, believing that they had finally got away, and maybe, just maybe they could have a fresh start here, in sunny San Diego._

_ Juan shook his head as tears flooded his eyes and he clutch the dead girl in his arms, starring hard at her swollen belly. They had never gotten away,... Ray had left her with a constant reminder growing in her belly. Once she realized she was pregnant the smile never came back and the light in her eyes went out. He had caught her drinking more and taking to other street kids,... flirty with anyone who would give her drugs. They had begun to fight about her behavior and Juan had grown angry and jealous rather then concerned at first, but as her belly grew and her drug use got worse he felt a desperate panic inside him that he would loose her if he didn't keep her close, if he didn't save her from her self. They couldn't get her an abortion because they were minors with no one to sign off on it. The plan was adoption but the bigger her belly grew the less she would talk about it or even acknowledge that she was pregnant until finally in a screaming match with Juan she fell to her knees and started punching her stomach. Juan had restrained her and wrapped the crazed girl in his arms as she sobbed. He had told her everything would be alright, over and over again repeating it as if it where a desperate prayer._

_ Two days had past and now after coming back to the motel room with 75 bucks from pawning two bikes he stole that day, he found his Selena dead, over dosed on the bed, needle still in her arm. Juan held her and patted her dull, greasy blond hair, neglected like her health. He had failed to save her and now he was alone, completely and utterly alone. He looked down at the pretty girl who had wasted away in front of his very eyes and with choaked words he apologized, begging her and God for forgiveness as he felt his heart shatter. She was gone,... lost forever._

...

Juice began dumping gas on Ray who was now more frantic then before. The Porto Rican didn't seem to notice or care as set down the gas can then looked to Tig with an almost casual glance.

"Got a smoke?" His tone was fat, his body calmed as if his rage had poured out through the bullets in his gun and now his actions where just part of the course. Tig nodded as he took out a cigaret. Juice didn't smoke tobacco but it was obvious what his intentions where and no one expected him to waste a good joint just to set the asshole on fire. Juice nodded in thanks as he took out a lighter and lit the smoke, inhaling deep before closing his eyes. Then he looked down at Ray who was sobbing. With a quiet resolute voice he spoke with finality. "I'll see you in Hell Ray!" Juice dropped the cigaret and stepped back as flames erupted and engulfed Ray's flailing body. The faces of the Son's where lit by the fire and they watched the charbroild man as his anguished cry gave way to dyeing moans and finally silence, only the cracking of fire remained.

They remained silent, waiting for Juice to make a move, a sign that he was done. After a few more minutes of silence the Scotsman walked over to his brother who had been entranced by the fire, his gaze locked but distant.

"Juicey boy,... ya alright man?" Chib's asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Juice continued to stare at the fire, no recognition that he had heard his brother. Chib's sighed and pulled Juice away from the fire as the other's went about stomping out the remain's and began kicking debris on the corsp. Jax looked at Chib's, asking with out words if he was going to handle Juice. He received a nod then left to inform their security guard friend where the body was so he could use one of the machines to dumb a few tons of garbage on the corpse, a fitting end for a scum bag.

"Ya did good brother!" Tig clapped Juice on the back as he Opie and Happy headed for the van. Juice nodded in response but didn't look anyone in the eye, swallowing down the emotions that swelled inside of him. When they walked away he reluctantly looked up at Chib's who stood a few feet away, waiting for Juice to collect himself.

"It's done Juice,... it's done!" Chib's opened his arms as Juice looked down again with a silent sob suddenly raking his body. He felt his knees give way but before he could fall Chib's caught him and held on tight. Despite the fact that he and Juice both knew his crying would be seen as weak in front of the other club members, Chib's was relieved that Juice hadn't become as cold and callous as the other's and for that he was thankful "Everything will be alright now Juicy,... ya'll be fine!" Juice stood up straight and took a sobering breath and nodded, wiping his wet face hastily as he regained his composure. "Now lets go finish that bottle, Aye?" Chib's brought an arm around his shoulders as Juice offered a smirk and nod. His brother was right and so was Gemma, his past was done and gone, his future was all that mattered and as long as he was a Son of Anarcy, he had a family, he was not alone!

The End


End file.
